Harry Knows
by blaktearz
Summary: The end of our trilogy, Ginny has to choose. Draco or Harry? Come see who she decides to keep.


Disclaimer: Don't own the music that gave me the great idea. Gotta give my thanks to whatever band that is. Also don't own any Harry Potter characters.

A/N: This is it guys. The last part of the Harry Doesn't Know trilogy. I would like to say thanks to ginevramalfoy1894 for being my first reviewer. I hope that they are pleased with what I did. Also thank you to all the other readers and reviewers. Here is the last one, Harry Knows.

Ginny kissed his eyes, lips, nose, mouth, ears, neck, and continued down his chest. He smiled and rolled over.

"Good morning." Draco's voice was thick with sleep. Ginny slid her foot up and down his leg.

"Morning."

"What do you want to do today?" She shrugged. The rain slid down the window in thick streams, making it seem as if they were under water. "We could just stay here." She sat up and smiled.

"I have a better idea." She hopped out of the bed and over to the wardrobe. "Here." She tossed a pair of Draco's swim trunks on the bed. He picked them up and looked at her quizzically. "Put them on." She was already sliding into her red and white bikini. Draco got up and pulled the shorts on.

"What now?" Ginny smiled as she pulled her hair out of the ponytail and let it cascade down her shoulders. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to his sliding door that led out onto the pool deck.

"We go swimming." Draco laughed and allowed her to pull him out the door. She smiled and cannon balled into the water. When she came to the top, she flipped her hair back, making an arc of water over her head. "Come on, the water's warm." Draco jumped in after her and they splashed around.

"I've never done this before."

"What? Swim in the rain? It's the best part." Draco laughed and dove under, kicking water into her face. "Now I have to get you back!" They played Marco Polo and tag. The rain poured down on them in bucketfuls. They were having a splash fight when lightning cracked the sky in half with its white light. Draco jumped out and pulled her with him.

"Come on, time to get out." Ginny burst into laughter. Draco's usually impeccable hair was sticking out in several directions.

"What?"

"Your hair." She snickered. Draco laughed and then they collapsed in the door in giggles. Draco looked at her.

"We need to get all this chlorine off our skin." Ginny looked at him and took his hand, leading him into the bathroom. She slowly peeled off her swimsuit, her eyes never leaving his, and turned on the shower water.

"It's hot." He grabbed her around the waist and lifted her into the shower. She kissed him soundly and he wrapped his hands in her hair, pressing her against the tile of the shower wall. He thrust into her and she gripped his shoulders, moaning. Ginny bit his neck and he went deeper. She squeezed her slick muscles around him and sighed.

"Gin, wow." They found a rhythm for instant gratification and were soon slumped against the wall, panting heavily, the shower water sliding down Draco's back. Ginny picked up a rag and filled it with soap. She rubbed soothing circles on his chest and shoulders. He turned around and she washed his back. She handed him the rag and he washed her. They washed each other's hair, giggling when Ginny made a shampoo beard. Soon the shower was finished and wrapped in towels; they lay down on the bed.

"That was my kind of day." Draco discarded their towels over the side of the bed and turned to her.

"The day isn't over yet."

They walked hand in hand down Diagon Alley, pointing at people and shops, talking and laughing.

"Ginny! Ginny, there you are! I've been looking all over—" Harry trailed off when he saw Ginny quickly drop Draco's hand and Draco firmly retake it. "Ginny, what are you doing with him? Why didn't you come home?" She blushed tomato red and looked around for inspiration. Her eyes came to rest on the man next to her and she took a deep breath.

"Harry, I have a confession to make." She turned to Draco. "Meet you in Flourish and Blotts in five minutes?" Draco nodded and with one last glare at Harry, he turned and left. She placed her hand on Harry's shoulder and led him to a bench at the side of the street.

"Ginny, what's been going on? You've been acting all weird, you haven't answered my letters. I propose to you and you literally run from me. What's the deal?"

"I don't want to marry you. I don't love you." Harry looked at her.

"Ginny, you're talking nonsense. Of course you love me. We've been together for three months. And we dated in school." She shook her head.

"I don't. I mean, I care about you, I don't want to hurt you but I don't love you. Not enough to marry you."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"What?" Harry sat forward.

"Who made you think that you don't love me?" She sighed.

"No one made me think it, Harry. It's the truth." He nodded, disbelieving.

"So you with Malfoy now?" She smiled, nodding.

"Yes, Draco and I are dating. That's why I can't marry you. I have a new boyfriend." Harry stood up. Ginny rose as well. "I'm sorry." Harry smiled sadly.

"So am I. I really do love you, you know that right?" Ginny nodded, unable to speak. "If things don't work out, I'll still be here." She snorted.

"I doubt it." He raised a brow. "You'll get a new girl in no time. You're Harry Potter. Not to mention a famous seeker."

"She'll never be able to be half the girl you are, no matter who she is." Ginny hugged him.

"Goodbye, Harry."

"Bye Ginny." He turned and walked away, sliding his hands deep in his pockets. Ginny watched him walk until she could no longer see him. Then she turned in the other direction, away from her past and toward her future.

A/N: That's it! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


End file.
